When working on many mobile computing devices (e.g. smart phone, tablet) the screen real estate and input devices available are often limited making editing of displayed content challenging for many users. For example, not only is the display limited in size, many devices use a Software-based Input Panel (SIP) in place of a physical keyboard. The display of the SIP can use a large amount of the limited screen space leaving little space available to show information that is associated with an application on the computing device.